Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a driver coaching system and method for a vehicle, and more particularly relate to a driver coaching system and method for providing a recommended driver action to a driver during driving of a vehicle.
Automated vehicle driver evaluation systems are known. For example, one known driver evaluation system for promoting fuel economy provides real time advice and instruction to a driver, such as regarding the driver's use of the brake pedal or accelerator pedal. Driver coaching systems are also known for providing advice regarding optimal operation of a brake pedal and/or an accelerator pedal to promote fuel economy. To provide improved fuel economy, one known driving assistance apparatus provides driver advice (e.g., messages on an information display or voice through a sound system of the vehicle) regarding vehicle operation based on the surrounding environment relative to the vehicle (e.g., traffic, construction, regulations, etc.) in addition to vehicle sensor information (e.g., vehicle speed, engine speed, accelerator position and brake position).
Separately, adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems for vehicles are known. These systems typically sense a distance to a forward or preceding vehicle and then control the subject vehicle (i.e., the vehicle equipped with the ACC system) so as to maintain a predetermined distance between the subject vehicle and the preceding vehicle. One known ACC system also provides a warning feature in which the system alerts the driver to intervene manually when the system determines that conditions are such that braking needs exceed the capabilities of the ACC system (e.g., the preceding vehicle has stopped or decelerated rapidly). In another known ACC system, the driver is prompted to brake if the extra braking that is needed is within the capability of the vehicle braking system; otherwise, the system issues a collision warning.